


The ECHO in Silence

by littlewonders_of_twistandfate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Haunting, Multi, Other, Suicide, Teen Wolf AU, malia tate suicide, no one is a supernatural being at least as we know in TW, stydia au, tw au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders_of_twistandfate/pseuds/littlewonders_of_twistandfate
Summary: Sometimes revenge can happen when you least expect it.And sometimes you get involved in it,even if you are innocent.Lydia Martin met the right guy,at the wrong time.Stiles Stilinski was the right guy.He was kind and loving.But even the best people do wrong things.His past,would soon come to haunt Lydia and her life would never be the same.





	1. Let it slide,let your troubles leave behind

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING.MENTION OF SUICIDE.I AM IN NO WAY TRYING TO MOCK OR BELITTLE SUICIDE.AFTER THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SMOOTH SAILING XD HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY.

_**1** _

As she approached her destination, tears kept flowing out of her eyes. She was fed up with her life. Everything was going wrong, and the one thing that was right in her life had ended just hours ago. Her family had been killed in a car accident 10 years ago. She went to live with her distant uncle. He wasn't a bad guy, but never really liked her. Something about not being a part of the family, she never quite understood what he meant. Until she was 16.

When she turned 16,she discovered that she was adopted. By this time she no longer was living with her uncle, but instead rented a little apartment away from the city of beacon hills. She used the money her family...or well her adopted family had left her to sustain herself.

At age 17 she met her real father.Peter Hale. To her surprise he didn't even know he had a daughter. They started getting close and for a split second her life felt normal. Until one day she went to visit Peter and found out he skipped town, apparently his life was more of a mess than hers.

2 years later when everything was stable again. She found out who her mother was. The only thing was, that when she went to visit her to found out why she had been given away. She almost didn't make it out alive. Her mother hated her guts. And once again she felt very alone and unwanted.

But she met someone..someone who made her have hope. He showed her love and affection. Something that Malia hadn't felt in a very long time. He was her boyfriend of 3 years. He made her very happy and she looked forward to her future with him.

So why was it that Malia Tate was crying in the middle of the night, wandering around an old  bridge?

And why was it that if she looked forward to her future, she was about to do something unimaginable?  

She looked around one last time. To see if maybe she would change her mind and turn around. But as she saw the necklace in her hand. She knew there was nothing to live for. She placed the necklace on the top of the bridge. Then she climbed up. And with her eyes closed.

She jumped to her death.

The reason she ended her life, was the same thing that once made her feel so happy about the future.

**_That reason had a name. And his name was Stiles Stilinski._ **

\----....-----....-----....-----.....----

Stiles was on his way to his new life. He had just gotten off an airplane from California to New York. He felt really bad about what he had done. But he couldn't keep lying to himself. And after the opportunity he got to study in New York, he knew he needed to get his life back in control.

He had been with Malia for about 3 years.2 of which he had been happy and in love with her. But the third year something change. He still loved her, but he wasn't in love with her anymore. Stiles never cheated on her or anything like that. But one day he realized the love was gone. Usually in a situation like that you usually break up and move on.

The only problem was that Malia was still very much in love with him. That was the main reason he remained with her for another year. He couldn't break up with her. She had no one left. Stiles wasn't a bad guy, he couldn't even kill a fly.

Malia had gone through hell and back. Especially everything concerning her real parents. She was already broken enough. Stiles was her rock. And if the rock was pulled out, she would fall very had. And he didn't know if she would be able to stand back up.

Technically speaking she would, also there was no rock under Malia. But that was a metaphor he used to justify living a lie.But after he caught himself lashing out on Malia this past month he knew that he had to stop.Or else the situation might become worse than it is.

So he went to her apartment and he had a long talk with her. He basically danced around the fact that he was breaking up with her.

_\---_

_"Have you ever been to New York?"Stiles asked Malia._

_"No. "she replied_

_"Oh"Stiles said nervously._

_"Have you "Malia asked back._

_"No..I mean not yet."Stiles was trying to get to the whole break up situation._

_"Not yet...what do you mean?" Malia was now kind of curious._

_"I kind of got a scholarship to study in new york."Stiles looked away trying to conceal his nerves._

_"You don't kind of get a scholarship" Malia's heart was pounding but she tried to seem unfazed._

_"I got a scholarship..and I'm leaving today."Stiles said letting out half of the news._

_"And I'm breaking up with you."Stiles quietly let the words he dreaded out of his lips._

_He was ready to begin the explanation about how he just wanted what's best for her and him being away would probably not be a good thing for their "loving "relationship. He saw Malia's face looked expressionless. He was just waiting for her to start yelling or crying. But he got nothing._

_Instead Malia drew out a shaky breath."You don't wanna miss your flight" Was all Malia said before opening the door for Stiles. He was about to say one final thing, when Malia closed the door. Stiles felt awful. As soon as the door closed, he heard a loud thump and then soft crying .That soon turned into loud sobbing._

_Walking away was one of the hardest things he had done. He wanted to go back and comfort her like he had done in the past, when Malia had cried so uncontrollably._

\---.----

Now stiles was getting out of his plane all ready to start a new chapter in his life. Reassuring himself that Malia would be okay and that in a few months he would go back to check on her. Finally after a 20 minutes of trying to hail a cab, he got to his new dorm.

He saw the room half empty and wondered who his new roommate might be. After he got his stuff all set up. The door opened. It was a girl he had never seen before. Then again he didn't know anyone in New York."Ohhh you're cute."The blonde said flirtatiously .

"Fuck you bro,already stealing my chicks."A voice emerged from behind the doorway. The boy seemed like he just got back from a wild party."I-I umm."Stiles rambeled,being slightly off guard."Don't worry about it bro.Just leave cause i'mma get freaky with the chick. If you know what I mean."The boy grinned at the thought of what he was about to do. Stiles quickly got up and left the dorm.

Stiles decided to explore around campus. Anything to distract him from the earlier events. Stiles forgot  his phone in the dorm. Someone was calling him, it was the Beacon Hills hospital. But before it could go to voicemail. His new roommate answered."Yoo bro's I'm kind of busy right now. Please call never "He said jokingly and hung up quickly.

_And the hospital did just that. They never called again, and Stiles never found out what happened to Malia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed.I promise the story gets better xD.-Lily


	2. A new beggining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update every week :)

CHAPTER 2

"YOU'RE A WEIRD KID STILES."

It had been about 5 months since Stiles moved to New York. The first day with his roommate Scott was a little awkward but then he got to know the guy and realized he was about as awkward and likeable as they come. He soon found out Scott wasn't that intimidating guy he portrayed, It's kind of difficult to keep that type of image after accidentally forgetting to take his inhaler and Stiles having to drag Scott to the campus nurse. Which happened to be Scott's mom.

Luckily he managed to put in a good impression with her. Since he saved her kid's life. In those 5 months he ended up trying to contact Malia. His attempts were in vain. Apparently the number didn't exist or the phone didn't have a line anymore. Stiles didn't think anything of it. It would be a Malia thing to either block his number or just change her number. He never quite got around telling Scott about his recent failed relationship. If he was really going to start over, he had to just disconnect from Malia.

It was actually not that hard. School had him so occupied, and the little free time he had. He spent it with Scott at McDonald's. One day Scott ditched him for  a potential hook up he saw leaving the restaurant, and Stiles got stuck alone in the long ordering line. He sighed, and focused on the menu. He felt really hungry, a big Mac would probably do it for him.

Finally he was close to ordering when the girl in front of him started looking frantically for something."Wait..I have...I have a dollar around here."She sounded sorry and as she looked at the rest of the line, she got embarrassed."Sorry..I...umm..You know what-"She was about to cancel the whole transaction. Stiles without thinking touched her shoulder."Here I have a spare dollar."He said to the girl."I-don't "The girl was now beyond embarrased.She couldn't accept this stranger's money. But she was in a tough situation so she accepted.

The girl finally paid and moved to the other side. Now Stiles was left with incomplete money for his big mac.So he ordered a regular ice-cream. He got his ice cream and sat near a window. If only Scott could see him he would laugh in his face for sitting alone eating ice cream. His thoughts were interrupted when the girl from before neared his table.

He hadn't noticed before but she was beautiful. But still had that embarrassed look from before."I just wanted to say thank you for, helping me out back there. I swear I had the money. But then again I think my annoying co-worker must have stolen some money from me...she tends to do that...and I'm rambling."She said as her face turned red.

"Do you wanna sit down?"Stiles asked the girl."I'm Stiles by the way. Let me help you out with the tray. Wouldn't want you to drop it."The girl sat down and looked at Stiles."I'm Lydia  by the way. And thanks again for saving me from total ridicule."She said giving him the first of many to come Radiant Lydia Martin Smiles.

After their first encounter, Stiles and Lydia exchanged numbers. They didn't frequently see each other but they did talk often. He found out she worked in a coffee shop and went to a nearby college. Also that her Co-Worker was...a little annoying.

It was a regular Saturday morning and Scott wanted to go out and pick up girls. Stiles wanted coffee and maybe..if he happen to see Lydia there, he wouldn't complain. So they arrived to the small coffee shop where Lydia worked. The place had a touch of modern. But yet still managed to have some colors, not just black and white.

It wasn't long before Lydia saw them, well she actually locked eyes with Stiles but then saw his friend."Hi guys,i'm glad to see you here. What will it be for you Scott..If I remember correctly."Lydia opened her notepad and started to write down Scott's order."And what about you Stiles?"She asked. Stiles took a long look and decided to try something new."Give me a cranberry tea...with a slice of peanut butter cake."Stiles ordered. He gave the menu back to Lydia. She just giggled.

"You're a weird kid Stiles."She added while about to leave the table. Unfortunately her co-worker showed up."Sooo Lyds,I got to run. But can you cover for me?"Erica Reyes asked Lydia as she was taking her apron off and shoving it to the already angry read head."Erica...No. It's not even near the end of your shift!"Lydia was not having any of Erica's elaborated schemes to work less. But once again Erica lured her in."Oh my god LYD I have an emergency. I would do the same for you."Erica exclaimed. Lydia rolled her eyes, and let out a big breath.

"Fine,leave.But tomorrow I will be the one leaving early."Lydia said giving in. Erica gave her a sardonic smile. But as she was about to leave, Scott met her gaze. And Erica batted her eyelashes as she headed out the coffee shop."You know what..cancel my order. I'll see you back in our dorm."Scott grabbed his stuff and quickly went to chase after Erica hoping he could get some action.

"I am sorry about that."               Stiles expressed his embarrassment after his friend's actions."Don't worry about it. She sucks."Lydia gave him a small smile before continuing to waiter the whole place. Luckily it wasn't busy. Stiles left 3 hours later. Having hated his first drink option he ordered his regular drink. Since Erica left, Lydia could not even sit down for a second. Which meant no quality time with Stiles.

Luckily towards the end of her shift the place calmed down. She started cleaning the place up, first she turned off the security camera. Since her boss hated wasting precious tape on an empty place. Then she washed any remaining dishes. Out of nowhere she saw the place light up and then she heard  the thunder. It started to rain. Lydia often loved a night full of thunder. Mainly for being cozy in her bed. But being stuck alone in the coffee shop was not on her favorites list.

"Can you help me.."A fragile voice whispered. Lydia felt her body drain of blood. She didn't want to look at the doorway. Her heart was pounding and she grabbed a nearby knife in case she needed to fight for her life.

"I am sorry..I thought you were open. I just got caught in the rain."The voice said as it got closer. Lydia slowly looked towards the doorway. Suddenly all her blood came back. It was just a teenage girl, she was wet and looked frightened."The rain really got you."Lydia said as she came closer."Yeah,one minute I was okay..and the next well I ended up here."The girl seemed a little disoriented."I think I towel in the back. Don't move."Lydia quickly went to retrieve a towel and when she returned she found that the girl hadn't moved an inch.

"Here, dry yourself. We'll wait for the rain to clear out."Lydia gave the towel to the girl. She pulled out to chairs and they sat in silence for a while...then the girl started to loosen up and they talked for a while.

After an hour the rain finally cleared up."Thank you so much..I got lost in the storm and you were able to pull me out."The girl said as she gave the towel to Lydia."Not sure I did anything but you're welcome. I'm Lydia by the way. Hope to see you around...when the place is up and running."Joked Lydia. The girl seemed to get the joke.

"I will...I'll come back soon."As the girl stood up ready to leave. She stood still for a couple of seconds looking behind Lydia. Like she saw something, but quickly recovered."I'm Allison, and I'm going to help you soon."Allison said as she gave her a small smile.

Lydia was a little confused but then again the night had been crazy. Allison finally left and that meant Lydia was on her way to enjoying some alone time. But when she tried to close the door. Something wouldn't let her."Damn it, the rain made the door stuck again."Lydia was about to go for some grease  but she tried one last time. And this time the door slammed shut.

"Ugh I swear I hate this place."She cursed into thin air where no one would hear her. _But someone was hearing her and watching her._

Lydia wasn't someone who was scared of the dark, when she was a young girl she loved being alone in the dark it was peaceful. Her mother found it a bit odd that Lydia never asked or wanted a nightlight but at the end of the day she thought it was better that way. One less fear to deal with.

Yet Lydia felt something she had not felt in a while. She felt uneasy, like someone or something was near. But that could not be, since she was the only person in the room. Making sure everything was turned off and everything was perfectly locked. She closed up for the night leaving the coffee store behind.

As Lydia was walking the empty streets of new york she still could not shake that feeling of being watched. So she picked up the pace until she was able to get to her destination. Once she got to her apartment she let out a shaky breath, one she did not even know she was holding in, quietly she made her way towards her room.

New York was pretty expensive even though she got a full ride to the college she applied to. She still needed money to live in NY.Luckily her parents were planners and they planned ahead. So she had a solid trust fund to get her trough her formative years before she was rich and famous.

She got to her room without waking her roommate up, not like she could wake her up. Belle was a...heavy sleeper and barely moved while sleeping. Her room was big in terms of city space living but it was way smaller than her room back home. Yet she liked the independence feel to it.

Tossing her bag she flopped onto the bed. Feeling  a wave of comfort as she let herself doze off. She was too tired to change. She'd do that tomorrow.

"It only will get better." was the last thing Lydia said before falling asleep. Truth be told she wasn't all that jazzed up about independence specially the part where you had to work 8 hours for minimum wage.

But that was life and Lydia loved living because not everything was bad in her life...at least for now.

\----END OF CHAPTER 2----


	3. "Cielito Lindo"(Gift Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift chapter!It's a little filler chapter but the reason this is a little gift chapter is because I hit 100 hits.Every 100 hits expect a bonus chapter!I hope you enjoy and keep reading and leaving Kudo's it makes me know that someone likes my stories. :)  
> -Yes this chapter will include a character that I basically love so I needed to add her in here.-

Chapter 3

\--..---

A ray of light hit Lydia's eye directly, which should not of happened considering she always closed her curtains. But there was someone who always opened them, specially on Saturdays. Grunting Lydia awoke from her slumber.

She soon remembered she was still wearing her uniform and opted for a quick shower before heading out into the living room. After her shower she put on a black woolen dress with her favorite evening shoes. She was planning to head into town maybe catch up with friends or maybe stalk a certain someone...that was still to be decided.

"Oh good you're up."Belle said in her usual chipper tone."And I see you're dressed, won't you be hot in that dress?"Belle was a little confused as to why Lydia was wearing a wool dress, but maybe Lydia wanted to be prepared in case it got chilly outside.

"Are they coming?"Belle asked throwing Lydia off guard. She was not sure what Belle was talking about. Then again half of what Belle said was lost in translation. Belle was from somewhere in Europe, maybe England or...France. She was not sure, but she did talk in an accent and had weird sayings  Lydia never quiet understood. But she was a nice girl so Lydia actually bothered to try and learn her mannerisms.

"Coming were?...What are we talking about?"Lydia said in a confused matter. Belle huffed she looked mad, and for belle mad was just slightly unhappy since the girl was basically a ray of sunshine."Belle...I...whatever you asked me to do I'm sorry I forgot, yesterday was a pretty rough day. lot of work and school..I-"Belle cut Lydia off before she continued trying to justify forgetting.

"I forgive you, but only because you're my only real friend here in America."Belle deflected not wanting to hold a grudge for something so insignificant. She had come from a small town in France looking for the real college experience much to her father's dismay.

"I just wanted you to ask your new friends from the cafe if they would like to join us. Today is the presentation of the play beauty and the beast it's the first time I will actually be able to be inside a theatre.And I also wanted to meet them I know how much you like St...uart."Belle explained.

Lydia blushed at the last part."It's Stiles not Stuart."She corrected Belle."I'll call him don't worry."Lydia pulled out her phone and called Stiles. Technically this was the first time she had called him since exchanging phone numbers, Lydia always imagined this moment a little more romantic like maybe at night or when she was alone, but she owed it to Belle to call.

The phone didn't even ring twice before Stiles answere,which made Lydia wonder if he was connected to his phone all day."Hello, who is this?"Stiles quickly said. Lydia felt her heart drop a little. Stiles didn't have her number on his list. Why?...Lydia thought they had something going on but maybe she was not even important to him.

"Hi Stiles."As soon as Lydia sad those 2 words. Stiles immediately recognized the voice. It was Lydia! He didn't know why his phone registered Lydia's call as UNKOWN NUMBER, that was weird his phone was not in bad shape so It shouldn't have done that."Lydia...It's you-I..Did you change your number or are you calling from a public phone? My stupid phone didn't display your name..anyways.What's up!"Stiles was very cheerful and that made Lydia feel normal again, it was just a technological mishap...nothing else.

"Look I know you may be busy...or have other plans but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to a play. My friend, who's my roommate, well she kind of has never been to a play and she really wants to go with people...and well I would like you to come."Lydia explained the reason of her call, she was little nervous since she didn't want him to think she was just calling because her friend wanted company, it was kind of the reason but no one had to know.

"Yeah of course, I would be happy to join in."Lydia smiled and was now excited about tonight."Can you ask Scott so he can keep Belle company?"She wasn't going to circle around the truth, odds were Belle was going to end up a third wheel so she needed someone as Scott who basically would give her all the attention in the world if he deemed her pretty. And Belle was a pretty girl.

"Of course, I will tell Scott to come with me. I will drag him to the theater if necessary."Which was no lie, If Scott refused to be his wingman he would make his romantic life a living nightmare. This was basically a date with Lydia Martin nothing could ruin this day, Scott would have to take one for the team.

"See you later."Lydia spoke radiating happiness through the phone.

"See you-"Before Stiles could say everything the call ended. Something about the phone not being in reach. Lydia really hated the crappy cell phone service she had. But nothing could tamper her good mood. She would be seeing Stiles soon...and maybe just maybe it would count as a date.

\----END OF CHAPTER 3----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.Don't forget to kudo and comment Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Focus on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated, I am almost out of school which means more constant updates.

CHAPTER 4

Lydia had never really been a girl who believed in luck, or destiny. She was a science girl, your life isn't the result of destiny ,it's the result of poor or good desicions.But Lydia was having a hard time sticking to her roots. She felt like a school girl with a boy crush, technically she was a still a schoolgirl, she felt as if she was destined to be with him.

When they were together everything felt right. People usually got on Lydia's nerves, especially the ones who couldn't keep up with her superior knowledge, yet Stiles never once annoyed her even when he didn't know the difference between cosmetology and scientology. Honest mistake, Lydia said as an excuse as to why she didn't get mad at him. But the truth was she was falling for him, it had been 3 months since they first met. Yet it felt like a lifetime of shared memories and intimate moments.

That's why she felt extremely nervous as she walked to her destiny, literally and figuratively, Stiles had sent her a message to meet him in a local park where they had spent afternoons talking away. Why was she nervous? Romance had always scared Lydia. Not that she was afraid of commitment, she could hold down a boyfriend for a good 6 months before getting bored and looking for new horizons.

But romance...specifically love was the thing that scared her the most. It meant having to open yourself up to someone who in the long run might just get up and leave. She partially blames her parents' failed marriage for her fear of love. And while she didn't love Stiles by the way things were going it was bound to happen.

Lydia spotted Stiles sitting on their usual bench. He couldn't yet see her but she saw all of him, she froze for a moment. Stiles was ever so handsome with his outfit of choice and he had a bouquet of roses by his side. Romance did not intimidate Stiles in fact it was hardwired into his system. Stiles waited patiently for her arrival even though he was nervous about what was going to happen when she arrived he was more excited to tell her how he really felt.

She felt her heart beat faster and her palms grow sweaty."C'mon Lydia...this is it."She might be nervous but she felt ready to claim her destiny, she was ready o be happy. Then all of a sudden Lydia felt _The blood pound in her ears. Her heart thudded in her chest. Her hands shook. When she tried to move her feet tingled and all of a sudden she felt herself leaning against the tree for support. Her vision disfigured not being to focus on anything she couldn't even control her breathing. What was happening?!...was she having a panic attack? She read about those before but never experienced one._

_There was no reason to be getting one, specially at 11:00 a.m on a bright sunny morning. Lydia felt herself gasping for air. She was too preoccupied with trying to get oxygen in she didn't notice a crowd of people had gathered besides her._

A few minutes passed and Stiles grew nervous, Lydia was late. Lydia was never late to anything, one of her cardinal rules was punctuality yet she was 10 minutes late to one of the most important meet-ups they had ever had. Maybe he was rushing things and Lydia didn't even like him like that. Stiles had a tendency to make scenarios up in his head...what if Lydia liking him was another thing he had formulated in his mind. While Stiles was preoccupied in his thoughts nearby he saw a crowd of people gather near  a tree.

Being the naturally curios person that he was he decided to see what was up. As he got closer he quickly recognized the girl on the ground, it was Lydia. He was frighten to see her in the state she was in. She had gone pale and was drawing in big amounts of air yet they seemed not be doing anything. Stiles pushed everyone aside until he got to Lydia's side. He tried to talk her through it by making her focus on him. But his methods proved unsuccessful since she was getting worse.

_Lydia was scared out of her mind, she couldn't breathe...it felt as if someone was choking her not letting her stand up. The weirdest thing was that looking at Stiles made everything worse, instead looking into his hazel eyes made her feel as if the grip that was choking her got worse. Slowly she drew in less breaths, she didn't have the energy for it. Just as she was going to pass out something caught her eye, or better yet someone caught her attention._

_A couple of feet away there was a girl that was looking right at her. Her presence  was oddly comforting, it was also familiar. She couldn't get a good view of her features just that she had  raven hair that contrasted with her pale skin. Somehow she was glistening more than the sun, which was probably not the case. Lydia was loosing consciousness and that usually led to seeing lights and shadows._

_Except suddenly she wasn't about to pass out...she was in some sort of trance while looking at the girl. But she quickly snapped out of it when she heard a familiar voice,Stiles's voice. She found herself taking in an enormous size breathe. She could finally breathe and move again._

When she stopped gasping for air and becoming more pale he started screaming for someone to call an ambulance. It was ironic how there were so many people there to help yet no one was helping. Her gaze was fixed intensely on something, which in reality was nothing since she was just looking at trees and grass things that were everywhere in a park.

Finally someone called an ambulance and there would be there in 5 minutes. To his surprise she didn't pass out but instead slowly got her color back. Her breathing was a little more constant and she started to move her legs."Lydia, everything going to be alright."He reassuringly stated. He wanted her to feel safe since she was probably shaken by whatever just happened to her. Emerald eyes locked eyes with his. They seemed a little lost so he gave her a reassuring smile.

A siren was heard and the paramedics got a weak Lydia on oxigen.One by one people started to return to what they were doing. Of course now people who were afar were interested in the ambulance that still had the sirens on.

The bouquet of flowers he had brought were all crushed, they had fallen out of his grip when he kneeled next to Lydia. And now had footprints all over it. He picked them up and threw them in a nearby garbage can, so much for a perfect moment he thought to himself.

10 minutes after their arrival the paramedics took Lydia out of the oxygen mask. Her levels were stable and she seemed to not have sustained a serious injury so she was free to go. Stiles was there to help Lydia off of the ambulance."Sorry..I ruined it."She said in a soft voice. Stiles hugged her tightly."I'm glad you're okay. I totally understand the feeling of having a panic attack...I used to get them a lot when my mom first died."Lydia just heard him out. Not wanting to elaborate on what just happened...a panic attack was what the paramedics said she experienced but that didn't make sense to her. She wasn't scared or fearful she was just...nervous.

The cab ride home was taken to good use, Lydia fell asleep in his embrace apparently almost fainting made you sleepy afterwards. It may not have been an ideal day but it turned out unexpectedly nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.Feedback is greatly appreciated Kudo's and comment's make my day.Comment down below what you think actually happened to Lydia.


End file.
